Abilities and Powers
Abilities and Powers Fighting Style I'll add more information just give me time.. Andou comes up with intricate martial arts. He mostly prefers teaming up with Elliot Soichiro to fight strong foes and to learn more about body reinforcement. Elliot Soichiro, being a master of body reinforcement, is of great inspiration. After lots of experienced fighting he becomes fast, agile and durable. This makes him an overwhelming, magnitude fighter. He becomes more overwhelming in his terrestrial form. Normal State: Andou Hamilton Abilities: * Monumental Strength: Andou learns merely the art of the Mandarin within him. He can defeat tough opponents within 8 minutes if he even tried. Andou can send opponents flying, Break through enemies defense in an instant, his punches and kicks can get into sync with enemies combat, and he possess a high degree of strength. * Monumental Speed and Reflexhes: Andou can evade and counter attack opponents in combat easily. His agility is his backup from this power he activates. His speculation gives him a mere thought to react. He learns all of these senses throughout his active adventures and his further training from Lchiv. * Monumental Durability: Andou has consistently shown himself able to take a great deal of punishment and still be able to continue fighting. He is at times lucky with his endurance and will to survive. His strength measures closely to Lchiv. When he is unconscious his strength becomes a tenfold and he continues to surprise people. * Slashing Wave Catalyst: This can be only 25% of this form power and when turning into Rippling Ample it becomes a 100% when using slashing wave this shock wave can blast people away. Andou uses it to turn his entire body into a catalyst for his human potential. Not really a form more like a Catalyst. * Water Head Barrier (Rippling Ample): '''From Andou latest training to require more power. His head becomes a water barrier and he must be subdued with mental conflict like psychosis and feeling like a ghost. His head is set on fire and he must discover a awakening to this ordeal to overcome and be Reborn with new powers. Once he masters it he becomes the master of psychotic physical strength. His senses becomes fast and he can see clearly he can summon a water tornado with this ability called (Rippling Ample This is 50%) of running into an enemy. * '''Glimpse of Transparency: He is now climaxed to 85%-100%. Andou has cyan shining energy made out of a storm of water and lightning energizing on his skin also covering him up and on top of that it feeds on water his body becomes transparent only a glimpse of transparency of his body show up when doing a super physical attack. Sacred Die: * Sacred (Wind/Water/Mandarin) Vase Peak: '''Sacred Water Vase Peak is summoned now Andou can create a Hellmove. This Vase has 3 holes. 3 types of wind/water/mandarin hurricanes come out and it becomes hell itself. Super Mandarin is activated with converter. Each element is learned from encountering a arrival or finishing a adventure. * '''Converter: The Converter is 8 colorful goldish crystals surrounding the left eye that charges up the ability Andou is using to go to the next level this is the maxed up form of that ability that is going to be used. * Rhyton: '''Another type of sacred vase this vase is called Zakros Sanctuary Rhyton. A powerful vector coats and combines with water and mandarin this becomes a hurricane that can pierce out any denfensive mechanism. Each element is learned from encountering a arrival or finishing a adventure. * '''Archaic Rubik's Cube: '''Containing holes with the first level energy senbons elements with vector,water and mandarin combine and level 2 spindle technique replaces the energy senbons with Rhyton vases and can be fired in a overwhelming gattling force. This power is rapid and can pierce armor especially the Asian lungs. * '''Age of God supplement gage (Optic Boom): '''A Big Bang blast is being used for a massive blast. Blue Cyan Energy comes out of Andou eyes. Another attack that rivals Sacred (Wind/Water/Mandarin) Vase Peak. * '''Sanctuary Halbrid: '''Vector shapes takes form with the rhyton vase shaping it into a halbrid. Its functions are pulses and charges. It becomes a sea power of blasts when used properly. '''Sacred Sing: * Neptune Col: '''The essence of the Neptune is conditioned to attack from out of the hand. A high version and A wind shape of Neptune conditioned to be a energy attack. * '''Vector Shapes: '''Can summon invisible shapes made out of force fields can also be used for range attacks and platform usage. * 'Vector Cube: '''Invisible shapes of cubes made out of force fields he concentrates his energy into the hands of his palms one by one and releases it as a projectile. * '''Vector Coat: '''Andou can use his Vector Shapes to coat his vases and Ashmolean. Vector Coat can be engulfed with a catalyst of Force Field or Mandarin energy. This could mean Vector Coat can be a concentrated charge attack. * '''Vector Pinecone: '''A large column that quickly shoots out from the on his right arm and takes action as a corkscrew. A vector shape of a circular pyramid that commences. * '(Minoan Steatite Rhyton Art) Ashmolean: Ashmolean wield is summoned and is trapped in a blue orb this means it is delayed until activation of ability commences, a stone sword with unknown abilities. * Steatite Vase Piece: This piece is a defense mechanism this retaliates in front of the fore right arm to block. Sacred Long: * Mandarin Terrestrial: ''' Andou body becomes a Catalyst Mandarin energy while the Dunkleosteus Mandarin Fish becomes a part of his aura this is Andou Terrestrial form. The Sea Monster swims and fades in Andou aura. This is very unknown the mystery of Andou hidden power. His internal power which means it cancels out all abilities but he can try wielding Ashmolean before Mandarin Terrestrial. '''Items: * A Blue Ocean Amulet: '''This is given to Andou in the beginning of the series when worn he is given abilities of Sacred Vases and other attacks. When he takes it off he is helpless with out power and shows a sign of recklessness. There is a meter for this power until it runs out. '''Vases and abilities Deactivates except for Ashmolean : * Water head Barrier, Mandarin Terrestrial. Category:Logbook